1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for fast fermentation treatment which quickly ferments organic industrial waste or the like in an optimum condition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are daily produced unimaginably huge amounts of organic industrial wastes from the food processing industry, bean curd manufacturing industry, pharmaceutical industry, stock-raising industry, and fishing industry. These organic industrial wastes are currently dumped on reclaimed land or incinerated. However, the dumping and incineration of the wastes disadvantageously require considerable energy resulting in increased costs, and may cause secondary environmental pollution.
In view of the above-mentioned problems, it has been tried to treat the organic industrial wastes with a fermentation accelerating agent (ferment bacillus). However, due to the slowness of the fermentation, the above-mentioned method has not been put into practice.